La Mejor Época de Mi Vida
by Charly Land
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa de cambios y crecimiento, para algunos es la época más difícil y hasta traumática de su vida pero para mí es y será la mejor época de mi vida, porque fue en ese momento que mi vida inició con él, con Levi Ackerman. FanFic concursante del #RetoAU de la página #Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi – Ereri/Riren [Riren] [Dedicado a LiaPrimrose]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, incitada únicamente por la pervertida y desviada de mi imaginación, derechos reservados de este Fic a Coorp. Charly.

La imagen es de UNAP, créditos a ella y a su glorioso don.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Fluff. Escolar. Levi Profesor x Eren Estudiante.

 **Extensión |** 1605 palabras **.**

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Aquí Charly demente tratando de escribir un Fluff…espero os guste. A leer mis amadas. Este fic es para la linda LiaPrimorose que admiro tanto.

 **La Mejor Época de Mi Vida**

"Now I´ve had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear it´s the truth  
And I owe it all to you". — The time of my Life.

En el tiempo en que el calor del verano es más insoportable y los estudiantes usan las camisas con mangas cortas….es el momento en donde el aire se vuelve pesado y muchas vidas penden de un hilo….ese es el tiempo más difícil de cada alumno.

Entrega de exámenes

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren se mordía las uñas. El maestro Shadis con sus ojos mortíferos taladraba a cada estudiante dentro del salón, en su mano derecha la sentencia para cada alma desafortunada en el recinto. Eren rezaba. La parca volaba con flores multicolores de burla sobre la cabeza de cada chico. Eren pedía piedad a Higia.

A Eren esa parca de humillación y renovación de la materia, no se lo comería, porque a Eren quien le patearía hasta el alma por sacar menos de 'A' seria El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

El maestro demonio de la clase de literatura. Levi Ackerman. Un tipo bajito con cara de matón de mafia y el historial de más alumnos reprobados es su materia de todo el Instituto era su actual tutor privado. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que alguien con la descripción tan terrible como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado terminó siendo tutor de Eren?

Fue humillante, realmente humillante y debe ser un recuerdo que debe preservarse como un secreto de estado hasta la tumba donde se la comerían los gusanos, pero era una humillación extremadamente necesaria, porque sólo con alguien como Levi de tutor es que Eren lograría sacar 'A' en todas las materias, una condición importante impuesta por Grisha Jeaguer para que el castaño pudiera seguir en su equipo de baseball y poder ir a los juegos de finales contra el equipo del Instituto Titán, quienes todos los años los habían revolcado en el césped del estadio, pero ese año no, ese era el año de la victoria, sacrificarían todo lo que fuera posible para lograr su objetivo. Fue entonces que su padre entro en colisión, el hombre le prohibido continuar en aquel club, con el rostro estricto le dijo claramente que no podría continuar si no mejoraba sus calificaciones.

Eren Jeaguer tenía puras 'D' y algunas 'F' por estar casi todo el tiempo entrenando con el equipo, por eso tuvo que humillarse ante el Señor Oscuro. Sólo la disciplina y conocimiento de aquel hombre podría salvarle.

« La adolescencia era una mierda »

Aquel pensamiento siempre vagaba en la cabeza de Eren. Es que tener que hacer semejantes cosas para poder continuar con tu pasión era realmente doloroso, algo que sólo a los adolescentes les ocurría, porque según los adultos no eran lo suficientes responsables para llevar dos cosas al mismo tiempo, por eso Eren pensaba que la adolescencia era una basura, era basura por una simple razón.

« La libertad no existe en la adolescencia »

Lo que no previó Eren en su desesperación por querer seguir en el equipo es que se estaba quitando una soga para remplazarla por una navaja. Levi era estricto. Tan estricto que la única condición para aceptar es que Eren bajo ningún motivo debía fallarle y poner en duda su enseñanza.

Eren estaba muerto. Jodidamente muerto.

Porque sólo a Eren le pasaban cosas como esas. Porque Eren era un suicida. Un suicida idiota. Porque en medio de todo ese desastre se terminó enamorando del descendiente de Salazar Slytherin…la vida de Eren estaba acabada.

« Maldita adolescencia y sus hormonas. »

Shadis abrió su boca nuevamente, el nombre de Armin Arlet resonó en el salón….nuevamente Armin sacaba un 'A'…las bocas de todos los alumnos se volvió una 'O' perfecta y el rubio se sonrojó…Armin era tan inteligente…pero Eren no solicitó su ayuda porque el maldito pony de Jean no se le despegaba de encima — celos de novio —, y Eren no quería lidiar con aquel cuadrúpedo.

El corazón del castaño bombeaba con terror…un minuto después de Armin su nombre fue pronunciado y el castaño tuvo un infarto….con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro pálido llego junto a Shadis. Eren lloró.

Perfectas y hermosas 'A' adornaban las hojas con letras que eran sus exámenes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la alegría bailándole en el pecho, Eren corría por los pasillos, el salón de maestros era su objetivo. Después de tanto sufrimiento había conseguido una de las cosas que quería, podría continuar en el equipo e ir a las finales, pero ahora también deseaba otra, deseaba poder conseguir al menos un gesto de cariño por parte del Señor Oscuro, Levi Ackerman descendiente de los Slytherin.

Y tenía la manera de al menos sentirse valorado.

Pediría a cambio de haber logrado tales notas, que su maestro fuera a verlo a su juego. Levi odiaba los deportes, era en cambio un amante de las letras, por eso, que llegara al menos a sentarse a verlo sería el logro más grande para su corazón enamorado, porque sería como si él aceptara sus sentimientos y los apoyara.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y las hojas pegadas al pecho entro al salón de maestros. El carmesí se intensifico en su rostro.

Levi estaba de perfil leyendo un libro de tapa roja. Los sofisticados lentes y el traje negro de fina costura le daban un aire tan magnifico e intelectual que Eren se sentía de gelatina. Levi era guapísimo. Un tipo con mal carácter pero guapísimo. La blanca piel, los ojos grises y el cabello oscuro eran características que tenían babeando al castaño y a un montón de chicas en el Instituto María. Además Levi era millonario. Siendo adolescente el azabache había escritos unos libros que fueron unos best-seller muy reconocidos ganadores de muchos premios y millones. Pero Levi también amaba la educación, al final terminó por pura decisión enseñándoles sus conocimientos a una bola de mocosos que no sabían apreciar la literatura, según las palabras del azabache.

— ¿Sensei? — la voz le salió en un susurro.

El rostro de Levi se giró hacia la puerta y el pobre corazón de Eren explotó, la mirada gris le penetró hasta el alma con una intensidad avasalladora.

Las siguientes palabras quedaron atrapadas en el salón en cuanto Eren cerró la puerta dando un paso hacia adentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El estadio estaba lleno y los chicos del equipo del Instituto María estaban todos sucios, sudados y al máximo. El partido estaba empatado, con dos out en la novena entrada y ellos como cerradores del juego, si anotaban una carrera más ganarían, sino, el juego continuaría y lo más probable es que los titanes los dejarían comiendo el polvo. A pesar de haber llegado hasta ahí, Eren estaba triste, porque al final de todo Levi no llegó.

La bola fue lanzada y Eren abanico con fuerza, la pelota chocó contra el bate y el silencio reino en el lugar. El pensamiento del castaño evoco el rostro perfecto de su Señor Oscuro. Aunque no estuviera, aquel juego era dedicado a él.

Un home-run. Eren realizó home-run.

Las ovaciones estallaron en todo el lugar. Por primera vez el instituto María le había ganado al Instituto Titán. Eren corrió todas las bases y al llegar a home todos sus amigos lo subieron en sus hombros felicitándolos, pero Eren no estaba feliz, a Eren le hacía falta la presencia de Levi.

Después de toda la algarabía y las felicitaciones por los fans del club, Eren por fin pudo tomar una ducha, fue en ese momento que se permitió llorar. Cierto que había logrado su sueño pero el anhelo que había nacido a partir de buscarlo se vio despedazado por el simple hecho de que su amor no correspondido ni siquiera tuvo un consuelo.

Con la frente pegada la pared vaciaba el dolor que sentía. El tacto de unas manos frías le produjo un respingo. Un grito ahogado se esparció en el aire. Unos brazos fuertes lo atraparon entre la loza del baño y una sonrisa perversa se burló de sus reacciones.

— Nada mal — dijo el hombre que lo tenía arrinconado con su cuerpo —. No estuviste nada mal, espero que hayas estado pensando en mí, como lo habías prometido.

La cara de Eren paso por todos los tonos de rojo y el recuerdo de sus palabras le llegó a la mente _._

 _« Usted me gusta sensei. Quisiera ser su novio »_

 _« Llegue al juego, si lo hace…es porque me acepta »_

 _« Ganaré por usted igual que en mis exámenes »_

El pobre de Eren boqueaba, estaba entre muriéndose de la felicidad y el terror, porque los ojos de Levi brillaban en un tono cazador y el castaño al parecer era la presa. Antes de poder formular una respuesta su boca fue sellada por un beso candente que se llevó todo de él.

Eren se derritió. Ese día las duchas del equipo de baseball fueron profanadas por el Señor Oscuro y un pobre muggle que se prometieron amor de una manera muy extraña, de la manera en que una relación entre un maestro y un alumno se puede dar….igual que el acto cometido en el jardín del Edén….delicioso pecado de adolescencia.

En aquel momento Eren pensó que al final de cuentas la adolescencia no es tan mierda ni tan basura como él creía…porque la impulsividad y torpeza nacida de ella es la que puede brindarte una felicidad verdadera….fue en ese momento que Eren pensó…

« La adolescencia es la mejor época de mi vida »

Una época que tendría marcada el nombre de Levi Ackerman hasta más allá de ella.

Eren era jodidamente feliz entre los brazos del Mortifago Señor Oscuro.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Todo es culpa de una chica llamada Génesis! La amo con mi alma pero fue su culpa que esto terminara con toques pervertidos, yo lo quería tierno pero ella dijo cositas y al final Levi-love se comió a Eren de manera depravada.

Las adoro…y a ti LiaPrimrose te admiro tantooo!

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
